Bleylock
Bleylock was a former General of Technoid, he was known as the most prominant adversary of the series through his quest to use Flux to rule the Galaxy, he supposidly perished when a Flux bomb caused his ship to explode. History Bleylock was formerly a human and general of Technoid. He then had Professor Labnor and Professor I'Son develop a sympetic Flux called the Metaflux to power the Technodroid V2s when he realized that the Metaflux was undetectable and would allow them to rule supreme over the galaxy. He pointed out that if the Metaflux fell into the wrong hands(for military purposes for example) then the Flux Society would see nothing but danger in it. This compelled Labnor and I'Son to move the Metaflux off Akillian, but he attacked them. This caused the Metaflux to explode on Akillian, causing an Ice Age. Bleylock also took away Labnor's memory and modified his face. 15 years later, Aarch formed a team to represent Akillian and Bleylock insisted that they got their official recognition. After he saw D'Jok use the Breath of Akillian against the Red Tigers, he determined that the Metaflux was there and blackmailed Labnor, now called Clamp, into gathering the Metaflux for him by giving him his memory back. He worked with Professor Baldwin, blackmailing him even more by implanting a microphone in him that allowed them to hear anything he heared and tip a deadly poison into his body. He later abducted Clamp and replaced him with a clone, gathering regular samples for him to study. However, the Pirates rescued him and Bleylock was forced to stay still until the match by Duke Maddox. He was even more enraged when he realized that the Snow Kids no longer had the Metaflux and then made Sonny hand over the Metaflux by abducting his son D'Jok and then made Sinedd believe new wars were being prepared, giving him a device that would transfer the fluxes to him after he won. To do this, he released D'Jok and threatened to kill Sonny unless he made the Snow Kids lose the finals. However, the Pirates freed Sonny and so Bleylock shot Baldwin after he was forced to reveal Bleylock's plans. He then ran off with the Metaflux and Sonny chased him, and they engaged in a fight to stop the Metaflux from causing the same disaster as on Akillian 15 years ago. Eventually, Sonny and Bleylock were forced onto a pipe on a pleatau and Bleylock slipped. He tried to take the Metaflux, but fell down the pleateau to his apparent death. However, Bleylock miraculously survives this and replaces his broken limbs with robot parts. 4 years after his fall, he hires Harris to help him seek his revenge and creates the Sphere, as well as the sport Netherball. He absorbs the fluxes of Kernor, Akkamukk and Fulmugus, putting them together into the Multi-flux. Rocket enters and defeats Kernor, becoming champion. Bleylock instructs Harris to keep Rocket in the sphere as long as possible, as he is a very good source of power. Sonny gets close to Bleylock and Bleylock realizes how close he is. After absorbing and mixing the flux of Woowamboo and Sinedd with the other fluxes, he fires a Multi-flux device at the Shadow Archipelago, which causes the Smog to be destroyed. He then released Pirate's wreckage, which forced Sonny to become a wanted man again while he continued to absorb the fluxes of Luur, Stevens and Warren, making the multi-fluxes even more powerful. He then reveals to Harris that he wishes to destroy Genesis Stadium, shocking Harris. He then abandons his lab after Sonny finds it. After Artie and Benett find him, he hands the Multi-flux devices to Harris until the Finals, where he places them on the Akillian Mountain ride in Lunar Genesis with a timer on them. After he realizes the cases are empty, he learns that the Multi-flux devices are on his ship. He then does a plan B and attempts to open fire on Genesis, only to find his rocket doors are sealed shut and the first Multi-flux device is about to explode on the ship. He realizes that Harris has betrayed him after he remembers him saying "Your ship is ready to go. I loaded it... personally." and screams before the ship explodes, killing him and leaving the blast wave to strike Genesis. Category:Technoid